Baby Bella
by ChloeMellark
Summary: Bella suddenly appears at Forks high with a flash car and expensive clothes. Edward has always loved her, even when she was five years old. But she's changed so much she doesnt know him. Or Alice or Emmett. R&R. Nominated For AH Twilight Fanfic awards!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

**This is my first all human fanfiction, so i dont really know what to expect from my reviewers.**

**Edward and bella are both kinda spoilt, and at first they hate each other - weird i know but all will become clear. **

**(TeamEdward)RobertIloveyou :D**

**I dont own any of the characters or songs used in this story**

**Review please; i love you guys x**

Edward's POV.

"Edward honey, get up! It's school time! Pancakes for breakfast," called my mother from upstairs. I groaned and crawled out of bed. Ugh, school. My family, Emmett, Alice and I, are the richest, most prestigious teenagers in that building. That and Rosalie and Jasper. Emmett and Alice's partners. I couldnt get a girlfriend that loved me for who I am.

Every girl I've been with has either wanted me for my looks or money, or if i'm _really_ lucky, a combination of them both. I saw the clothes that my sister had laid out. Brand new, trust Alice. A white long sleeved top with some dark Levis jeans. Then some black sneakers and a D&G belt. My mom bought me a leather Wagner satchel. No doubt my father had put a few solid gold pencils in there. _Jokes, i'm not that rich, but we do have 5 solid gold pens._

I walked downstairs to meet my sister and my mom at the kitchen table.  
"Where's Emmett?" I asked, and they rolled their eyes like it was childishly obvious.  
"With rose..duh!" said Alice, and i playfully punched her on the shoulder.

I tucked in to my pancakes and syrup. Mmm my mother was a good cook. She always went out of her way in the kitchen. I finished my pancakes the same time Alice finished hers; so we both left for out cars. Alice jumped into her yellow porsche 911 turbo, her baby. I clicked the button on my keys and my baby flashed to life. My Aston Martin Vantage, sleek, fast and black. I slid onto the soft leather and started the car, damn i loved that sound.

I cruised along the highway listening to She's Got Me Dancing by Tommy Sparks, _ha! ironic_ no girl has ever got me dancing before. But half way there I was singing along,

_Hey! what do you know about the song and the dancing a wind.  
That boy is looking at you and he says that he knows your kind.  
I see you dancin' but you never ever mark your words.  
Hey! what do you know i think youve gotta do this up again. _

_Have you ever...  
Felt so lonely...  
In this cold...  
World so cold?.  
Have you ever...  
Felt so lonely...? _

_She's got me dancin'  
She's got me dancin'  
She's got me dancin... and she's always one step behind. _

_Hey! You! I moved to the side.  
Just-a live a little least of your life.  
That ex got a bullet aside and she likes what you did before.  
You see me dancin' but i never ever like to talk.  
Hey! what do we know i think weve done it to ourselves again. _

_Have you ever...  
Felt so lonely...  
In this cold...  
World so cold?.  
Have you ever...  
Felt so lonely...? _

_She's got me dancin'  
She's got me dancin'  
She's got me dancin... and she's always one step behind. _

_Have you ever...  
Felt so lonely...  
In this cold...  
World so cold...  
Have you ever...  
Felt so lonely...? _

_She's got me dancin'  
She's got me dancin'  
She's got me dancin... and she's always one step behind._

I pulled into the parking lot at school, and found my usual space, in between Alice and Emmett's cars. On my right hand side, Emmett was making out with Rosalie, and on my left hand side, Alice was making out with Jasper. Brilliant, a love-fest on the first day back.

**Bella POV**

I woke up feeling energized. I dont know why though, because I was on a plane for most of yesterday.

It was my first real day here in Forks. I had moved from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington. I was at a highly prestigious, private school in Phoenix, and had been forced to move to Forks, where the only school was the one that everyone in town came to. Forks High.

I had laid out my clothes for today last night, just to be prepared.

A red dress from French Connection (I got it from my great-great uncle, when he wasnt very rich), Brian Atwood Wagner red leather peep toes, (a present from my great great uncle when he started getting money), And a Dior Tote, that cost about 2,000 dollars, (a present from the same great great uncle when he finally got rich)

I teamed the outfit with some black tights and a black belt, and looked into my floor length mirror. _Fabulous. _I sat at my dresser and straightened my hair, it only took me fifteen minutes. My chocolate brown hair framed my face perfectly, and matched my eyes exactly. I clipped in my specially made fake fringe and added a hint of bronzer to my cheeks. I pouted and smiled at myself. Perfect.

I climbed downstairs and got my breakfast. My dad, Charlie, was chief of police, so he'd already gone out to work. He wasnt as rich as my mom and Phil, but he was rich enough. I just hoped that i wasnt the only one clad in designer gear at school today.

I locked up and went out to my car. Mmm. Lamborghini Gallardo heaven. Y-u-m-m-y! I loved my car, it was a goodbye present from Phil, and my mom got me some new clothes. I love them to bits, but they could be a bit over-protective. So what if I made out with Taylor Lautner at his 17th birthday party, and then got caught sneaking out of his apartment building, while on holiday in Los Angeles. I mean, who cares?

I drove to school, and saw some sweet cars near the back of the parking lot, so i decided to park next to them. Apart from the five cars parked at the back, my car looked pretty out of place here. The best car (apart from my own and the other five) was a Mini Cooper. I had that car to **_play _**in when I was eight.

I stalked to the main office, followed by wandering eyes and jealous glares. And your average wolf whistle. I just laughed.

The woman in the office was really kind, in a dumpy old lady way, had she not heard of Sloggi pants. Anyway, she gave me my timetable and told me to go meet my form tutor, because that would be where my form is, and I would be assigned a "buddy". I walked along the twisty, damp smelling corridors until i found room 34. My form were already sat at their desks. Immediately i noticed five amazingly dressed individuals at the back of the room. The only desk spare was one next to a pixie like girl, who sat with the other four.

"Class, this is Isabella Sw-"The teacher began, but I didnt give him chance to finish,  
"Bella, call me Bella," I cut in.  
"Okay then. Class this is Bella Swan, police chief Swan's daughter. Alice Cullen, seeing as you have the spare desk next to you, you are Bella's buddy. Bella go sit down next to her"

I sat down.

Someone handed me a piece of paper; it read'  
You have amazing shoes--Alice

I had to laugh, what she said just kind of fit her looks exactly.  
Thanks, i love your shirt --Bella x

She grinned at me, and I knew, just _knew _that we would be great friends.

I got a good look at her, for those ten minutes we were with our tutor. Pale, with big blue eyes and punky black hair. She was so pretty too. Naturally pretty - it seemed like she had on no make up whatsoever.  
She turned around and caught me staring, you are pretty, that's all -- Bella x, she laughed, and it sounded like a peal of church bells.

The bell for first lesson rang out loud and clear, so Alice grabbed my arm and linked me, then I felt another arm being pulled through my left arm. I turned round and saw that Rosalie had caught my arm. She smiled meekly and turned back.

**Edward POV**

I was sitting in the car, when I saw a cherry red vehicle out of my rear-view mirror. No car in the parking lot was that red, I should know, there isnt that many of them. I got out the car to see who it was, or if any of my classmates had gotten a new car.

When I got out, I got the biggest shock of my life. It was a Lamborghini Gallardo. OH MY GOD. _What the hell was a car like that doing in Forks??? _Then the driver got out and I got the biggest shock of my life. It was baby Bella. I wonder if she'd remember me from 13 years ago. Jesus wept, she was driving a _Lamborghini _now?

She looked fantastic too, with a red dress that hugged her still-the-same skinny figure, with red leather heels. So different from the hand-me-down dungarees she wore when she was four. Our mothers were the best of friends - still are fairly good friends, and it was part of an ingenious plan to get us to be like them. Why they didnt just attempt it with Alice, but_ no _Alice was too old for Bella. Yeah, by four months.

But shed come back to Forks. After all these years, and i felt that sharp pang that hit me the last time she said goodbye to me, five years ago:

**"**_Edward," she breathed, as her strawberry scent washed over me, "I'll miss you, but I dont know if I'll ever see you again,"  
"Bella, please," I moaned, "Dont do this again. It was different when we were younger, it didnt matter. But now, it's changed Bella,"  
She kissed me one last time, caressed my cheek, and was gone. _

My thirteen year old self pined for her for years. Now, when I had just gotten over her, she had just waltzed back into my life, along with a gorgeous car, and designer clothes.

_I'm sure she doesnt remember us all. _I thought.  
"Hey, Edward," called Alice and Emmett, "isn't that baby Bella that just went into the office?"  
"Yeah, i think" I said, and Emmett wolf whistled,  
"_Man,_ she has gotten way hot," he said.

Then we had to go in to our form tutor. I was just in the middle of asking Alice if Bella was going to be in out form, when the door opened and in she came.

"Class, this is Isabella Sw-"The teacher began, but then Bella cut in, I smiled. I knew she hated being called Isabella.  
"Bella, call me Bella," she cut in.  
"Okay then. Class this is Bella Swan, police chief Swan's daughter. Alice Cullen, seeing as you have the spare desk next to you, you are Bella's buddy. Bella go sit down next to her," he called to Alice. She walked to her desk and threw her designer bag on top of it. Alice tried to hide her enthusiasm. In the next five minutes there was laughing and note passing going on between them. I felt a pang of jelousy. _I _wanted to pass notes to her, _I _wanted to laugh with her.

The bell rang out for first lesson, and I watched Alice, Rose and Bella walk out of the room together. Emmett let out a long, low whistle.  
"I know dude, I know" I told him.

I still loved her. Five years on and I still loved her.

**---------**

**So, whaddya think. **

**I'm not posting the next chapter unless i get at least two reviews :-) **

**Do you like the story so far.**

**--Edward, Bella and Alices school outfits on my profile.**

**xxx**

* * *

Return to Top


	2. First Day

**Okay, so chapter two now. **

**I'm going to dedicate this chapter to mysteryisgr8 and kaitlin98, for being my first two reviewers. Thanks guys, much love.**

**This one is mostly gonna be in Bella POV, so expect loads of self centred thoughts. Then it goes onto Alice and Rosalie's stlye. And then a bit of Edward POV.**

**Read A/N at the bottom coz it will have your next challenge ;)**

**xox**

**------------**

**Bella POV**

Alice and Rosalie walked me to our next class. Two friends in the first fifteen minutes. A record, if I do say so myself.

It was then that I looked at Rosalie. _Really_ looked at her.

It was evident that she was beautiful. She had perfect blonde hair, stlyed into an edgy curled do, finished with a black flower accessory. On her wrists she wore a gorgeous set of bangles - really rock chick, with studs and black and gold. It was gorgeous. Her skinny jeans were slashed, but hugged her lush curves. They were obviously designer - but she must have customised them. Then she had on an Ed Hardy tank top, and that was amazing. To finish she had simple ankle boots and a leather jacket.

She. Looked. Fantastic.

Alice caught me looking, while Rosalie was still oblivious,  
"To die for, isnt she?" she asked quietly, as we approached the classroom.  
"Beautiful." I stated simply.

Apparently our english teacher was ill with the stomach flu, so we had a sub.

"Hello Class," she began, "I think we should start by telling each other about ourselves. Start with your name, age and what you like." I snorted, we did this in Kindergarten. Only it wasn't what you liked, but "how much money you had in the bank,".  
"Okay then," said the teacher, apparently oblivious to our lack of enthusiasm, "I'll go first."

"My name is Miss Carter, I am sixty-three, and I like chocolate," you could tell. She didnt exactly have a supermodel figure. It went round the class, and then it came to Alice.

"Heyya! My name is Alice Mary Brandon-Cullen, I'm eighteen, and I like designer clothes, shopping, and shoes." I laughed, we had so much in common. Then it was Rosalie's turn.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale, some of you call me Rose. I'm seventeen, I love Paramore, Emmett Cullen, cars, and Alice who is like my sister." I smiled at her. She was cool, just like her fashion sense. Next it was moi!

"Hey, I'm Bella Swan, I'm seventeen; and I love shopping, clothes, cars, and gadgets. And Alice Cullen - even though i've know her for half an hour!" Alice, Rose and I grinned at each other. I had a good feeling about these girls.

After me, it was a bronze haired boy, who had the most startlingly exquisite green eyes I had ever seen. And some where at the back of my tiny brain, they rung a bell. I just couldnt figure out why.  
"Hi. I'm Edward Anthony Brandon-Cullen, I'm eighteen, and I like music, reading and a girl." Half the girls in the class sighed when he said that, obviously thinking that it was them. Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes. I smirked. What a designer clothes clad idiot. He was hot enough, why didnt he ask the damn girl out?

A big bulky guy called Emmett Brandon-Cullen was after him. That was obviously who Rosalie was seeing. When he said her name in his long list of "likes" her rock godess image was gone, and she looked at him with big, grey puppy dog eyes. Then it was a tall brooding blonde called Jasper Hale, and he had the same effect on Alice, that Emmett had on Rosalie. It took the whole hour to get round the class.

At my old school, our English lesson would _not _be wasted on idle chit chat. _That _was just ridiculous. We learnt how to talk properly and articularly and we read passages on Shakespeare. That was just the lower group. The advanced placement group - which I was in - did much more.

But I guess Forks is only a small town, and it was hardly going to give the very best education in the country. At least I only had this year. _Senior year. _I couldnt believe I was going to leave next June. It was so freakin' weird. Seriously. I zoned out, to be shaken by Alice and told to get to Gym. Dammit. Gym. I hated it so much, that if I went to hell, my own personal hell, it would be shaped like a gymnasium.

Alice and Rose and I went to the changing rooms, and dropped our bags on the pegs. Everyone, at that _exact_ moment turned to stare at me. No kidding.  
"What the hell do you want, man. Stop staring!" I shouted, and then went to put on my sweats, T-Shirt and jumper. I laughed to see that Alice and Rose had the exact same items of clothing.

**Edward POV**

English was a bore. Mr Streaken was ill with Stomach flu, so we had a substitute teacher that was older than my grandmother. She did a kindergarten activity with us. 'Whats your name, age and what do you like' Ugh. So babyish.

I watched Bella most of the lesson. Alice distracted me from her, with her over enthusiastic ways. I braced myself; when she got hyper - she got _hyper._ Squeaky voice and the lot.

"Heyya! My name is Alice Mary Brandon-Cullen, I'm eighteen, and I like designer clothes, shopping, and shoes." I knew it would be something along the lines of that. She has a whole room full of shoes and bags

"Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale, some of you call me Rose. I'm seventeen, I love Paramore, Emmett Cullen, cars, and Alice who is like my sister." Rosalie was so typical rock chick. But she was stunning, there was no denying that; and she did have a heart. Emmett was lucky to have her.

"Hey, I'm Bella Swan, I'm seventeen; and I love shopping, clothes, cars, and gadgets. And Alice Cullen - even though i've know her for half an hour!" Bella. Bella Marie Swan. She was just like a breath of fresh air. Gadgets and cars. Only Rose liked cars, but Alice was such a little drama queen - she would cry if she broke a nail, for God's sake. But she was my sister, older by three days, (we were supposed to be twins), and i did love her to bits. But Bella was a different kind of love. I had loved her since I met her. But she didnt notice me. Now it was me.

"Hi. I'm Edward Anthony Brandon-Cullen, I'm eighteen, and I like music, reading and a girl." Half the girls in the class sighed when I said that, obviously thinking that it was them. Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes. Bella smirked. But before that, she looked at me like she knew me. I prayed she did. But nothing clicked with her. Emmett was next. Then Jasper.

Before I knew it, the lesson was over. My next lesson was Biology. Alice and Rosalie dropped Bella off, because they had Chemistry instead of Bio. I smiled, the only desk free was the one next to me.

_YES!_ I thought. Bella didnt even bother telling the teacher she was new. Cocky, much? I laughed grimly. Bella was never cocky. Rich, yeah, but cocky?

"Hey, Edward right?" she said to me, grinning,  
"Yeah, you're Bella, aren't you?" I aksed, _stupid question, idiot! _  
"Well, duh, listen, I've been asked to come to a party on Saturday. Mike Newton, is it?"  
"Oh yeah, It's his eighteenth."  
"Should I go?" She asked innocently.

Hah! Mike Newton, the biggest player in the school. Well, everyone else is going, including myself, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. So, she might as well.

"Yeah, I was thinking, do you wanna ride with Alice, Emmett and I?" I asked.  
"Sure Edward, that would be cool. It's fancy dress though," she said and winked at me. I groaned inwardly. Fancy dress? Mike was a complete idiot. And what's more, he had the cheek to ask my mother to hold it at our house. And she said yes! This party was going to be crap.

**Bella POV**

Biology was so boring. I was just about to sit down when someone shouted me,

"Hey Bella!" called the voice, and I turned to see it was Mike Newton, the school jerk.  
"Mike," I made an effort at trying to be cheerful.  
"So Bella, do you wanna come to my eighteenth on Friday, it's fancy dress?" Huh.  
"Umm, I'll think about it, okay Mike?" He looked like a kid who'd just got picked to be team captain. I giggled.

I decided to ask Edward if I should go to Mike's party, because he knew Mike better than I did.

"Hey, Edward right?" I grinned,  
"Yeah, you're Bella, aren't you?" He asked. Stupid question, much?  
"Well, duh, listen, I've been asked to come to a party on Saturday. Mike Newton, is it?"  
"Oh yeah, It's his eighteenth."  
"Should I go?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah, I was thinking, do you wanna ride with Alice, Emmett and I?" I asked.  
"Sure Edward, that would be cool. It's fancy dress though," I said and winked at him. He looked down for a minute and sighed.

The lesson just dragged on.

The bell rang for lunch. Yes!!! Lunch!!!

Edward took me to his table, where Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were sitting.  
"Bella!" cried Alice, "So, you're going to the fancy dress right?" She asked animatedly.  
"Uhh, I think so." I replied, and then it hit me, "but I don't have a costume,"

Alice rolled her eyes at me.  
"Umm, Bella, I have thousands, me, you and rose are coordinating. Dont worry hon." She smiled.  
"And Alice, were having a sleepover after the party, remember." Said Rosalie quietly.  
"Oh yeah! Thanks Rose, Bella, your coming to our house with Rose for a slumber party. This is going to be so great!" she squealed. I grinned, I was liking Forks more than I thought I would, and it had something to do with my pixie faced best friend.

**------------------**

**A/N**

**Okay, that's the second chapter. Whaddya think. Anyways, for me to write the next chapter, I want ten or more reviews. Got that. ten or more :)**

**Love you all lots and lots, my faithful readers.**

**:D**


	3. IM

**Dammit!**

**All you reviewers are making me work my little butt off :) **

**But that's no bad thing.**

**I love you guys - when I read your reviews, it warms my heart to know that my writing is appreciated.**

**So here goes - Chapter 3 :) **

**Right now I don't even know where I'm going with this story, but when something hits me, I just go with it.**

**Love ya!**

**----------xxx----------------**

**Bella POV**

School dragged through the rest of the week. We had a day off on Friday, so my dad says I could spend Friday, Saturday and Sunday with Alice. How perfect.

On Friday we were fixing up our costumes - we were going as fairies. It was gonna be great. I didn't know what Edward, Emmett and Jasper was going as, but I guess that's all part of the surprise.

To be honest, Forks wasnt as bad as I first thought it would be. My dad and I got along just fine, but maybe that was due to the fact that I hardly saw him. This is how his week goes.

**Monday: Work, then watch the game  
Tuesday: Work, then go to the diner and watch the game,  
Wednesday: Work, Go to La Push to visit Billy Black, then watch the game  
Thursday: Work, then watch the game  
Friday: Work, then go see Harry, Billy, and Quil to watch the game.  
Saturday: Go fishing with Harry all day.  
Sunday: Watch the game, then go fishing again**

Exciting, huh? I crawled up the stairs and switched on my laptop. Ah, IM, just what I needed. To get away from my small town life, and relax on the computer.

**You have (4) friend requests.**

Four? Cool, I checked them out.

**ThatHyperPixie21;  
Hey Bella, it's Alice Cullen. Add me. Add me. Add me. PLEEEEAAASE.  
Love  
Alicee**

I had to laugh, she was so funny and unpredictable. I just cant wait to see what we're wearing for the party tomorrow.

**ParamoreGirl17;  
Hi. It's Rosalie. Add me please.  
Love  
Rose.**

I smiled. Rosalie was just the type of person I was willing to get along with.

**Yo! Bella  
Add me girl. Aight?  
Yo Home Boii  
EmmettBoii**

This had me rolling along the floor laughing. EmmettBoii? HomeBoii? What was that all about? Was he a gangster or something, i wondered. But he made me laugh so much. The next one had only two words.

**_It's_ Jasper.**

So simple, it was just like him. It would be hard to believe he had a complex mind when he never talked. I was scrolling through my friend list when I saw it.

**Edward4Her.**

I already had Edward Cullen's IM. Weird. Then I had some kinda flashback.

_"Hey Edward!" I shouted, smiling.  
"Bella!" He yelled back, ran toward me and enveloped me in a hug.  
"Add me on IM," he told me, "I've requested you."  
I smiled - Edward Cullen was my best friend in the whole wide world._

_"So Baby Bella, what are we doing today?" he asked._

I snapped back into reality.

Oh. My. God. I can't believe I never saw that! Seriously - i have been living under a shell. Who else's eyes are that green. Whose hair is so bronze?

_please say he's online._ I prayed silently.

**JimmyChooChanel:** Edward?  
**Edward4Her: **Hey Bella?  
**JimmyChooChanel: **Don't Play dumb with me. I know you know.  
**Edward4Her: **Oh, so you realised.  
**JimmyChooChanel:** yep. So... where do we go from here?  
**Edward4Her:** I don't know Bella. It was so different from five years ago. When you...when you..  
**JimmyChooChanel:** When I kissed you?  
**Edward4Her: **Yeah... then.  
**JimmyChooChanel: **Why dont we just go back to being Edward and Bella. Best friends forever.  
**Edward4Her:** Okay... I have to go, will I see you tomorrow?  
**JimmyChooChanel: **Yeah. Bye Edward.

Wow. That was short, but I'm glad that we understood each other. I missed him. A lot, and sometimes I wish we hadn't left for Florida, but now he's back in my life, but it just seems so complicated. Really, really complicated. And I know that he's not like that, but his hormones and all that...it seems weird now.

I started packing my bag for Alice's.

I pulled out my big purple prada bag. It was my second most prized possesion, because my gran gave it to me in her will. An original, with the embellishments hand stitched in Italy, then shipped over to my Gran, here in Forks. I packed my silk ruffle shorts and a black embroidered tank top. I packed my silk bath robe and slippers. Then my clothes for Saturday and Sunday, shoes, toothbrush and finally some make-up. Aah, it was going to be great. A girly weekend with a party thrown in too. My exact idea of fun.

**New Message!!**

The computer screen was flashing repeatedly.

**GucciGirl: Hey Bella  
JimmyChooChanel: Maycee?  
GucciGirl: That be me.  
JimmyChooChanel: What's up girl?!  
GucciGirl: It's Jazz Parker's party this weekend. Saturday night. You _have_ to come.  
JimmyChooChanel: I can't May. I have an eighteenth to go to. Sorry.  
GucciGirl: You're passing up _Jazz Parker_ for some small town hick?  
_Jimmy Choo Chanel has gone offline_  
GucciGirl: Ugh.**

What a bitch! I cannot believe she said that.

I dont care if it's Jazz Parker. I dont care if I've had a crush on him for five years. I want to spend my weekend with my three best friends.

I went to sleep, dad wasnt home yet; but I was tired.

Alice picked me up at eight, when I was dreary and grumpy, partly because I couldnt throw on anything decent to wear.

**-------xxxxx--------**

**A/N**

**Kay, that's it. So what did you think about the IM part, did you like it?**

**Now, your next challenge is thirty reviews. In total dont worry :)**

**It seems you need a tougher challenge, guys so thirty it is. **

**Loveyouall**

**xxxx**


	4. Too Soon?

**Right, Chapter 4. Wow - I thought this would be one shot when I started it.**

**I want songs that go with this, then i can put them in the chapters. :-)**

**So....Now Bella knows huh. **

**My reviewers are just the best. Especially the ones who keep coming again.**

**I decided to let you off about the thirty thing :) Coz i was just bored.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Alice drove like a maniac. I swear, I'd never driven in a car so fast before, it was scarier when we found out that the caretaker was plotting to kill us all. Weird...right?

The journey was cool though, Alice's car was such a smooth ride, it felt like I was floating.

"We're going to pick up Rosalie, okay Bella?" She asked, flashing me a grin  
"Yeah, that's cool with me," I replied.  
The car slowed and we pulled up to what appeared to be Rose's house. It was fairly big. It was black, with a big wrought iron fence and gate. Alice just skipped through the gate and pulled open the door like she was walking into her own home.

"ROOSIIEEEEE!!" she shouted up the stairs. Rosalie walked down the stairs in hi-tops, some black jeans and an oversized hoodie. She let her blonde hair fall loose around her shoulders. She had no make-up on though, which was strange, because every day at school her eyes were lined with thick, black kohl. She still looked so beautiful, it gave my self esteem a hit whenever I looked at her.

It wasnt like she used her beauty against me, she was my friend and she only had eyes for Emmett. You should see the way they look at each other. He lost all his hard "homeboii" looks and turned into a big teddy bear, and she lost all of her glam rock chick look and turned into a little girl. It was the sweetest thing anyone ever saw.

"Come _off _it Alice. I was doing my eyes!" She growled.  
"Rose," Alice started, "You _know_ you look stunning. **_Without_** the eyes."  
"Gu-uys!" I whined, "lets _go"_

Reluctantly, the girls followed me out to Alice's car.

Alice drove us right out of town. We listened to some cool songs. My favourite song of the now was on; Ignorance by Paramore. We sang at the tops of our voices, and I hadnt felt so free in my life.

_If I'm a bad person  
You don't like me  
I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore_

_Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offence this time  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well, sentence me to another life_

_I dont wanna hear your sad songs  
I dont wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know were not the same  
No! We're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

_We're the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
I guess you can't accept that  
The change is good  
It's good, It's good._

* * *

We fell about laughing as we staggered out the car. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were waiting outside for us.

"Yo Homeboiis!!" I yelled, and we laughed until we cried. Emmett went a beetroot red and Jasper and Edward were looking at us like we'd grown two heads.  
"Lets get this show on the road. First we do costumes. Boys, girls follow me." commanded Alice. We trudged after her reluctantly, and Alice danced up to the open door and skipped past the stairs into a small adjoining room.

"My dressing up closet," she told us proudly, "nine hundred costumes in total,"  
"What the..." My sentence trailed off as I took in the sheer number of plastic covered costumes.

"Right then," Alice began, "Girls go first - I'm not letting you see each other's costumes till the party tomorrow. Ok?"  
"Kay Alice," we grumbled.  
The boys went off to watch a movie in the "movie theater" that was Edward, Emmett and Alice's games room.

Alice pulled a bag off the rail that was nearest to us and handed it to Rose, then she pulled a box off a shelf and handed it to Rose again.  
"Put it on." she commanded.

Rosalie pulled on the outfit and shoes and she looked fantastic. She wore a black tutu with small gems sewn on to the waistband, a pink corset top with loads of corsages clipped on to the straps and bust, which enhanced her curves perfectly, and then her shoes were pink and black studded heels. Then she had huge black feathery fairy wings velcroed onto the back of her top.

My phone buzzed;  
**Emmett wants a picture of Rosalie -- Edward**

I groaned inaudibly, stuck my iPhone onto camera mode and snapped a picture of her. Luckily, Alice and Rosalie were absorbed in making minor adjustments to Rose's costume. I sent the picture to Edward via MMS.

You could hear Emmett hooting from downstairs.

**Thanks Bells -- Edward**

_Bells._He called me that the last time I saw him. I felt a pain in my stomach, but I didnt have time to pity myself because Alice threw me a garment bag and a white box similar to the ones she gave rose.

I opened the bag and slipped on my own costume. Then I pulled on the shoes she'd picked out for me and looked in the floor length mirror accross from me.

Ohmigod! I looked fantastic! I had a leopard print tutu, and a simple light gold tank top, that was taken in with elastic at the bust. My shoes - not really shoes, but peep toe ankle boots - were patent gold. From the way they felt, I could tell that they were designer. Then my own wings were shimmery gold butterfly wings. They were so beautiful.  
"Alice Cullen you are a Miracle Worker!" I squealed, and she leaped at me and enveloped me into a tight hug.  
"No problem babes!"

Alice pulled on her own costume, and I have to say - it was by far the most bright, cooky fairy outfit I had ever seen.

She had a bright yellow Ferrari tank top, with a multicoloured tutu, and massive multicoloured fairy wings. They were nearly the same height as her. But the best part was her shoes. Christian Louboutin Straratata 140. A-Ma-Zing.

**Jasper says can you snap a pic of Alice -- Edward.**

I sighed again, snapped a picture of her, and sent it to Edward. Alice told us to get out of our costumes and wait in her room.

I stood there looking like a lemon, until Rosalie took my hand and led me up the stairs to the top floor of their five storey building. Needless to say when I got there I was puffing and panting. I looked at my watch, it was two thirty in the afternoon. Already. Anyways, I just wandered round Alice's room aimlessly, fingering sweet pictures of her and Jasper.

My phone rang, it was my mom; Renee.  
"Hey Mom," I answered the phone  
"Hey Bella, I have some news for you," she sounded sad,  
"Yeah? Okay."  
"You have to move away from Forks."

I stood speechless. Move? From Forks?

"Bella..?" she asked  
"Mom, I can't" I started.  
"Bella, you have to. I know that the Cullen kids are living in Forks, and that's why you have to move. Esme and I had a little disagreement."  
"But, but can't you just work through it?" I was clutching at staws.  
"Sorry, Bella. I'm coming for you on Tuesday." She rang off.

Rosalie looked at me, puzzled.  
"I have to move." I stated, my voice dead.  
She ran to me and took me into her arms. I let the tears flow freely.  
"When?" she asked,  
"Tuesday," I answered in between sobs.  
She squeezed tighter. "But you only just got here,"  
"I know."

Alice came into the room, and when she saw us, she stopped dead in her tracks.  
"Bella?" she asked. "I'm moving Alice. I have to leave you again," I cried. Rosalie and Alice sat me down on her bed and put their arms around me.  
"Oh god. But you only just got here," she said, "And you're leaving _again?"  
"_Yeah, my mom just called, I leave on Tuesday, so at least i get to go to a Forks party" I attempted at keeping my tone light. I failed.  
"Well, that's one good thing. How long are you leaving for Bell?" asked Rose.  
"I don't know - my mom didn't tell me."

That ended that conversation. I couldn't believe my mom was making me move _again._ What would Edward say? I only just realized he was my best friend after **_Five _**years. I had to go see him. I ran out the door, and luckily; Alice and Rose knew not to follow me. I ran down numerous corridors until I found a room that had car driving sounds coming out the door. I stuck my head round and called Edward. He came as soon as he knew it was me.

He led me out the back door and into the forest, where there was a huge tree house nestled in one of the highest trees. He climbed up the wooden ladder, and pulled me up with him. I sat down on a beanie cushion and burst into tears again.

"Bella?" he asked, "What is it?"  
"I have to move again, Edward. I don't want to leave." He strode accross to me and wrapped me up in his arms. It felt like home there. We sat talking about what had happened since I'd left all those years ago. Obviously Edward was older. And so he told me there was like a million girls throwing themselves at him.

**Edward POV**

She looked appalled when I told her that Lauren Mallory tried to get it on with me at a party.  
"Mallory." she hissed, "I should've known," When she scowled I had to laugh, she looked so adorable.  
"What're you laughing at?"  
"You. You look so adorable when you scowl." She tried to wriggle out of my hold, I squeezed tighter. She caved and grabbed my hand. I sighed - it was bittersweet. She had just found out who we were, and now she had to leave.  
"Bella, I need you to know something."  
"What Edward?" She asked, looking at me with those big brown eyes, boring into my own green ones.  
"I love you," I stated. She gasped. "I've loved you since I met you, and I've never stopped loving you - even after five years, Bella."  
She stared at me.  
"I...I don't know what to say Edward," she whispered.

I never felt a blow so hurtful in my life.

"I love you, too."

But that all disappeared after she said that.

* * *

**So, that's it for the fourth chapter. I wanted to make up for the fillerish one last chapter.**

**Anyways...you wont be able to know about the boys outfits & party till next chapter.**

**18 reviews - the most I've had for any of my stories.**

**Love you lots and llots**

**RpattznMe**

**xxx**


	5. Love

**Chapter 5 :-) You guys i love you. seriously - I'll keep writing just so you don't get "withdrawal". But I need some ideas. I think I'll add Jacob in and some of Bella's rich pals from Arizona.**

**xox**

**26 REVIEWS! seriously - you guys rock. **

**I have to say, mystery is gr8 girl, I owe you one, every chapter you offer praise to me. Every. Single. Chapter. Loveyou!!! :D**

**RpattznMe**

* * *

_Previously...._

_"What Edward?" I she asked, looking at me with those big brown eyes, boring into my own green ones.  
"I love you," I stated. She gasped. "I've loved you since I met you, and I've never stopped loving you - even after five years, Bella."  
She stared at me.  
"I...I don't know what to say Edward," she whispered._

_I never felt a blow so hurtful in my life._

_"I love you, too."_

_But that all disappeared after she said that._

* * *

**Bella POV**

" I love you, too."

_What did I say that for? Stupid Bella. You're leaving in five days and you've told a guy you love him._

He stared at me with plain shock etched on his face.

"You...love me?" he asked, disbelief in his voice.  
" I...I guess so." I answered. He looked at me with sheer joy on his face.

_Oh crap. I mean, I do love him - but I'll just break his heart again. And If I did that; I would never live with myself. _

_"_Edward, I love you. But I'll just break your heart again." I began, my voice wavering and my eyes began to tear. "And If...if I did that, I couldn't, no, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."  
He ran his hands up and down my back,

"Bella, I know this seems a little, well, odd; but I love you, have always loved you and most probably will always love you. You have left me before, but to be honest I dont care. You honestly don't know how long I have waited for you to tell me that you love me."

I let the tears flow freely for that. It moved me like nothing else. It was then that I realised that I really, truly loved Edward Anthony Cullen. I did something completely unexpected and threw my arms around his neck. Our faces moved toward each other, and our lips met. It was like nothing I'd ever experienced. Not even when I made out with Taylor Lautner at his 17th. _This _was something else, something special.

**_Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzzz._**

My phone started vibrating, way to ruin a moment.

It was Jazz Parker. _Why was he calling me?_  
"Hey Jazz"

"Bella! Babes why arent you coming tomorrow? Mayce told me that you're not."

"I have another party to go to, besides I'll be back at school on Wednesday"

"Wednesday? Cool. Babes, try and get to the party. It's fancy dress. Love ya!"

"_Jazz..._Don't."

"Bye babes. Ring me if you can come."

Edward just sat there smirking.  
"Jazz Parker?"

"You know him?" I asked

"Yeah, he came down to 'get away from it all last summer' "  
I laughed, and an idea came to me. It was the perfect opportunity to go to Jazz's party _and _stay with Alice and the gang. I was going to invite them to the party; we would get a plane later today (if they say yes) and we'd stay at Jazz's mansion. No parents would know, (Charlie was going on a weekend fishing trip, Esme and Carlisle were going away coz of Mike's party and Renee would never need to know.) Score!

"Edward?" I asked,

"Hmmm" he said, playing with my hair,

"Do you guys wanna come to Jazz's party tomorrow?"

"Uhh...yeah I guess." Score!

We packed our cases, taking the costumes Alice had picked out for us again. She was overly excited when Edward and I told her about the party. She squealed for about five minutes straight. It hurt my ears. We drove to the airport in Edward's Volvo - to look inconspicuous. Edward grabbed my hand and I leaned into him. We boarded our flight; first class - of course - so we got pretty comfy seats. Edward pulled his armrest up and I laid my head in his lap. The flight took _ages._ We arrived at like half eight in the night, and Jazz was waiting to pick us up.

"Jazz Parker!" Alice screamed.

"Alice Brandon-Cullen!" He picked her up and swooped her around. Jasper looked green with envy.

"Jazz..." I smiled,

"Bella! Babe good to see you," he kissed my cheek.

Edward squeezed my hand. I turned to look at him and saw that his face had gone rigid.

Brilliant. Jealousy between my best friend in Arizona, and Edward, who I loved with all my heart. Not. Good. Jazz drove us to his house. I never got used to his home. It was huge. Unrealistically huge. Bigger than my Mom's house by a whole floor. He was heir to Parker Inc. and major rich, but then again - we all were. My mom has major shares in Parker Inc. so Jazz and I have been friends all our lives; practically brother and sister. But then when the _teen years_ kicked in, Jazz suddenly decided to have a huge crush on me.

Therefore making our friendship awkward, and me the most popular girl in school.

He took us to our floor, and assigned us our rooms. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were sharing, and myself, Rosalie and Alice had a room to oursleves too. Then the problems started. Emmett and Rose wanted to share. Alice and Jasper wanted to share. That left Edward and I. Sharing.

Not that we hadn't before. But that was when we were like 12. Now...well, after earlier today it seemed a little weird.

"Guess It's you and me," I said, looking at the floor.

"Yeah... I guess." I grabbed his hand and tugged him to the room I usually stay in when I'm sleeping at Jazz's house.

"Oh come on Edward! We've done this before!" I reached up and kissed him on the nose, I could feel him laughing. I pulled out my bag, and grabbed my pajamas. Black tank top and silk shorts.

"Sexy, Bella" called Edward. I felt my cheeks burning up. So _this _was what it felt like to blush! I'd never been in any cringe-worthy moments before. Maycee and Jazz always had my back. Damnit he was so hot though. All he had on was pajama pants. Jesus that toned body was making me burn up.

"You dont look to bad your self," I winked at him. He jumped on the bed and patted the space next to him. I took a running jump and belly-flopped onto the bed accross the room from him.

"Aha! Playing hard to get are we?" he asked.

"Totally babe!" I winked again.

Then the pillow fight started. It was so funny. I had feathers _everywhere. _I crawled into bed beside Edward and pressed my lips to his. He was still out of shock, but he responded and things were definitely hotting up. Lets just say we didnt get any sleep that night.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Yeah I know. _What have you gotten yourself into. _Well, I dont really care, I love Bella and she loves me. That's what mattered to the both of us. Never mind the fact that she is going to be leaving in four days time. I made up my mind to be doubly careful at James' party.

Yup, Jazz's real name was James. How dorky._ Anyways,_ today was the day of his party - and I knew that he had a huge crush on Bella, so I was going to have to be super aware of him and her. I knew that Bella just wanted to be friends - but with him it was always something more. **_Always_**.

Not that he was some player or anything, he was a good guy, but when he had his eyes on another girl, he stops at nothing. Jasper would know, it happened to him when he came to Forks. That was why he went rigid when James picked us up from the airport.

Oh well, Bella and I had a good time. That was all that mattered. She was asleep now, and looked so perfect and cute.

**Bzzz. Bzzzz. Bzzzzz.**

I picked up the phone:

"Hey?"

"Edward?" came the annoyingly high voice from the end of the reciever, "Is Bella up yet?"

"No, Alice, she's not up yet, she had a busy night." Alice gasped.

"You didnt...did you?"

"I'm not answering that, Alice!"

"Edward you are going to answer this question whether you want to or not, did you or did you not-"

"Goodbye, Alice." I pressed the end call button.

Ah, peace at last, now if I could just go back to sleep,  
"E...Edward?" Bella was up. Oh crap, I really wanted to go back to sleep as well.  
"Yeah, Bell?" I yawned,  
"Come back to bed," She knows me better than I know myself.  
"Coming, love" I called, and crawled in beside her. We slept till five pm, we would've slept more if Alice wasnt banging on the door threatening to tear it down.

* * *

**Bella POV**

She dragged us into her suite where all the costumes lay. I grabbedmy garment bag and box, and with Rose, I went into Alice's room to get changed.

We tittered about nervously in our costumes waiting for the boys to say that they were ready.  
"We're ready!" Came the shout from the other room.

We opened the door.


	6. Denali

**A/N:**

**So this chapter is mainly about Jazz's party . And I want some comments on the costumes :) Okay??**

**Thank you very much to all my views and reviews. Have a happy new year**

**There is also a new character coming in. She _is _a twilight character.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the twilight saga's characters or plot ideas. If i did, I would be filthy stinking rich.**

**xox  
**

* * *

_We opened the door._

* * *

The sight that met us had us clutching each other for dear life, while laughing like a pack of hyenas. We were met by a southern gentleman - Jasper - a vampire - Edward- and an ice cream.

Yep, Emmett was dressed like an _ice-cream cone._ That was the funny part. To top that, he was dancing and twirling around like a little kid. He was in his own little world, and it was so funny just watching him twirl in his ice cream suit. I felt Rosalie tense up beside me, so I looked up. She was looking at Emmett with steel in her eyes.

Something must be wrong in paradise.

Whatever it was had to wait, because just then there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in," we chorused, and Jazz himself walked into the room. When he walked in, we collapsed into endless fits of laughter, he was dressed like some weird hippy, in all purple with some ridiculous purple circular glasses. It was like one of the outfits you would expect to see on Lady GaGa; that was how funny he looked.

"The party's kickin' downstairs guys, you need to come down!" I looked at my watch. 6:45, woah, we'd taken much longer than we'd expected with hair, make-up and the costumes. Way longer. Edward slipped his arm around my waist and squeezed; I smiled up at him and he gave me my favourite, sexy ass, crooked grin.

Jazz led us round to his garden, where there was a gazebo set up next to the giant playroom. A DJ was just setting up, but already people were grabbing beers and snacks from inside. I bumped fists with Chace, who was on our school's football team. He always had a thing for me, it was kinda sad to see that he had one of the cheerleaders on his arm, Jessica Stanley. Angela Weber, a quiet nerdy kid came up and said hey. The last person to visit was Maycee, who was surprisingly cold, and shoved me away when I tried to hug her. It was only then that I realised that she was more interested in who was standing behind me with his hand on the small of my back. Edward.

I felt him stiffen, so I turned around to find Mayce batting her eyelashes and shaking her hips, and Edward's jaw went rigid.  
"So, Bella, I don't recognise your...friend," said Maycee, all the while she was looking at Edward with her big blue eyes.  
"You wouldn't Mayceline, he's from Forks." I stated, wearing the most painfully huge fake smile i could muster. She floundered at my using her full name, which she thought was so awful it should be illegal, and carried on the "flirty Mayce" act.  
"So, whats _your _name?" she asked, thrusting herself at him.

"Uh, Edward Cullen."  
"Soo, Edward, what's a hot boy like you doing in a small town like Forks?" she asked, again with the chest thrusting. It was starting to get pretty annoying.

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

"I live there," I answered. This girl was getting annoying. Could she not _see_ the way I was standing with Bella? It would be pretty damn obvious to me, if I was an outsider looking in.  
"That's not what I meant," she said, thrusting herslef at me. "You should be in modelling or something."  
"Or something, I'm not interested, Mayceline." I stated.  
"It's Maycee, or Mayce. And if you change your mind, my daddy runs a big business in Florida. You should call me." And she walked off, trying to look sexy by shaking her non-existant hips. Bella turned to look at me, and seeing the sheer jealousy on her face set me into fits of laughter.

"What?!" she asked,  
"You," I said, and kissed her forehead. Again, the bittersweet moment ended too soon. The annoying little pixie sister bounded up to us and dragged Bella to the dancefloor, where they danced with Lady GaGas, Elvis Presleys, Mickey and Minnie Mouses...yeah, you get the picture.

I felt a pair of eyes on my back, and turned around. There was a woman behind me, she had luscious strawberry blonde hair, and a curvy figure. She was hot, but she didnt posess the beauty that Bella did, that was for sure. She smiled when she caught me looking at her. I grinned back, and walked over to talk to her. Obviously I wasnt doing anything wrong...was I? No, I was just going to talk to a girl.

"Hey," I said, smiling at her.  
"Hi." she replied. "What's your name?" she asked, twirling a piece of her hair.  
"Edward, yourself?"  
"Tanya Denali." She did the twirling thing again, and Bella came dancing up to my side.

"Tanya!" she exclaimed, and rushed forward to hug her.  
"Bella! Honey, you look great!" Tanya cried, returning the hug.  
"So you've met Edward, huh?" she asked, turning to me with a quizzical expression etched onto her face. I just smiled at her, and hopefully she read into the emotion, like it was me telling her that I was fine.  
"Yeah, so he's from Forks?" Bella nodded. "What a small world. My mom lives in Forks, but my dad lives in Alaska. I live here with my grandparents." Edward nodded.

"Edward, have you told Tanya your surname, I'm sure she'll have heard of your exclusive little group." Bella skipped to my side, turning her full beam smile and chocolate brown eyes on me.  
"Uhh. Yeah. I mean no," Tanya raised her eyebrows expectantly, "I'm Edward Brandon-Cullen."  
"NO WAY! Esme's son?!" I nodded. She stepped closer. Bella squeezed my waist, and went off to find Alice or something.  
"Esme Cullen's son?" she asked, shocked.

"Yeah."  
She leaned in and kissed my cheek.  
"I'll see you aorund. Maybe in Forks"

**

* * *

**

OooOO.

So, Tanya's in the story. And obviously liking Edward. So that's a twist.

Merry Christmas

xoxox

Clozza


	7. AN

**Hey Guys,**

**look, you probably all hate me, but I have had a lot on my mind lately, and so I haven't been able to write for a while.**

**I'm writing the new chapter right now, so hopefully it'll be up tonight or tomorrow.**

**Don't worry, i haven't given up on you guys, I just hope you wont give up on me.**

**Much Love,**

**Chloe xx**


	8. Kiss

**A/N: Hey guys, so here it is.**

**I haven't forgotten you x**

**Hopefully this chapter will be fairly long. And i did say hopefully! **

**I'm gonna add a song in here - don't know why, it just fits**

**Chloe**

**xxxx**

* * *

Baby Bella – Chapter 7

**EPOV**

_Damn!_ That Tanya girl was hot. And I mean, _hot._

_Wait. You shouldn't be thinking like this; you have Bella now. You have waited five years, __**Five years, **__for this, for her. You can't just throw it away now. _

I walked through the crowd to find the food table. The queue was huge. I checked my watch, it read seven thirty. That would explain it. I queue jumped to find Bella in the throng of party goers. She was right near the front. _Score! _Thank you Bella!

"Hey," I said, and watched her smile. It was beautiful, where her nose went red, and her lips turned up when she noticed me. _But Tanya's was seductive, sexy. _Snap out of it, man! Bella and I got some food, and she went off with Alice and Rose, to go introduce some college friends. I was left behind with _her._

_'_Edward! I thought you'd be off with Bella!' she exclaimed.  
'Naw, she's showing Alice and Rosalie around,'  
'Would you like to come eat with me? Over there?' Tanya pointed with one finger to a quiet corner at the far end of the garden, she was pouting and doing that incredibly cute hair twirling thing. I just couldn't say no.

_Yes you could, idiot. _That freaking little voice in my head again. Tanya interlaced her fingers with mine and led me over to the corner. There were a couple of small garden chairs.  
'Oh no!' exclaimed Tanya, I was instantly on guard.  
'What, Tanya?' I asked,  
'My chair has mud all over it. On the seat too,' she whimpered, pouting. The cute face hair thing again.  
'Umm...' was all I could muster, 'Sit on my knee?' God! I shocked myself or being so forward. I put my plate aside and opened my arms. Light as a feather, Tanya sat on my lap. The next few minutes were all but a blur.

Tanya put her arms around my neck, and I saw in her eyes that she wanted me. I stared deeply into her big blue orbs. Then I felt our lips touch, and i deepened the kiss. I heard a gasp.

'Edward? Tanya?' _Oh no. _  
'Bella?' Tanya undid herself from around my neck. 'It's not what it looks like! Please Bella!'  
'No. Oh no.' The tears slid down her cheeks.

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV.**

I did not just see my best friend sucking face with my boyfriend. No way in hell.

I rubbed my eyes, but it was no use, the tears were flowing fast and free. Tanya came up to me, looking ashamed of herself.  
'Bella...' she started. I didnt give her a chance to say anything, I went straight in for the kill and slapped her around the face.  
'I hope you're happy, Tanya. I really do,' I said to her, in the most menacing tone I could muster. She looked taken aback, huffed and turned around - only to find Jazz, Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper. Rose kicked her in the shins, Alice punched her in the stomach. She traipsed away, clutching herself.

'Guys,' I began, 'Edward and I need to talk,' I eyeballed Alice and Jazz, 'in _private.'_

The gang left us to it. Edward caressed my cheek.  
'GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!' I screamed at him, and burst into uncontrollable sobs. 'Edward. I'm going upstairs. Give me some time. I'll text you when I want to talk,'

I ran away from Edward, all the way up to my room. I slammed the door shut and collapsed against it. I went into the bathroom and splashed my face with some cold water. I slumped down against the bath.

_Oh well, _I thought, _might as well get this thing over and done with. _

I reached inside my purse for my phone. _I'm ready - B_ was all the text said. No kisses. Definitely not, not anymore. After all, what was the point in confessing our love for each other. I was leaving in a couple of days. No, I wasnt going back to Forks tonight. I would stay here. A clean break - that would be better for everyone. I would call Renee and tell her I'd be crashing at Jazz's place until I wanted to come home. Jazz wouldn't care.

There was a quiet knock at the door, and Edward popped his head through the doorframe.

'Bella, please, let me expla-' I silenced him a finger.  
'Edward. What I saw down there was an eye-opener for me, I have been thinking it through, and what I think would be better for the both of us would be that if we didnt carry this relationship on. I'm not coming back to Forks with you Edward. I'm sorry.'  
'Are you...breaking up with me?' he whimpered. All I could do was nod. I got up, hugged him briefly, kissed his cheek, and left the room.

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

_Why Edward? What was the point. You'd better start letting go. Again._

After Bella had left, I decided I had to leave. Now. I rang Alice and explained the situation. Needless to say, Alice was pretty pissed at me. And Tanya. Maybe pretty pissed was a teensy bit of an understatement. I knew that this time Bella wouldn't be coming back. I crept downstairs and met up with the others.

'...Not even allowed to say goodbye' I heard Alice mutter into Rosalie's ear.

'No Alice, a clean break.' I told her somberly.

And we were driven to the airport in silence. The flight home was just as bad.

_We touched down with one less person than we intended, and** it was all my fault...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Bella POV**

It was when I saw the back of his head, their heads leaving Jazz's mansion, then it it home what had just happened.

1. My boyfriend had been caught snogging my best friend  
2. I was not going back to Forks. Ever.  
3. I was probably never going to see _any _of the Cullens again. Definitely not Edward, if I could help it._ Especially_ not Edward. You'd think that he would've actually wanted to cherish the time I'd spent with him, seeing as I should've only had a few days with him. Well, once he heard those three words come out of my mouth, he had acted like a jerk. A big, fat jerk. Yeah, the moments where he didnt were good and all, but it just felt so _wrong._

Jazz had agreed to let me stay here, he was so sweet. I was just laying in bed listening to some music when a Jordin Sparks song came on, and it actually related perfectly with what I was thinking right now.

_So what if I came clean, and told you all you mean to me,  
So what if I meant every word I said, baby don't let it go to your head  
So what if I write your name, cause you're always on my brain,  
In a heart I paint in crimson red, baby dont let it go to your head  
Dont be getting any big ideas, let me make it clear  
_  
I cranked up the volume, and sang at the top of my voice. The song was so _right._

_Just cause I cant go on,  
Just cause I die when you're gone, and  
Just cause I think of you in bed, dont let it go to your head,  
If I dim your eyes, one too, too many times,  
Analyse every word you said,  
Dont let it go to your head,  
Oh oh, don't let it go to your head, oh oh  
_  
_So what if I want to kiss,  
|From your toes up to your lips,  
It don't mean that you have me yet,  
You're gonna be good out of bed,  
I'm the one who's in control here, let me make it clear_

_Just cause I cant go on,  
Just cause I die when you're gone,  
Just cause I think of you in bed,  
Dont let it go to your head,  
If I dim your eyes, one too, too many times,  
Analyse, every word you said,  
Dont let it go to your head,  
Dont let it go to your head, oh oh_

_Now you think you got me  
Well im gonna get you  
Now you think you can touch me  
Well im gonna let you_

_Just cause I cant go on,  
Just cause I die when you're gone,  
Just cause I think of you in bed,  
Dont let it go to ur head  
Just cause I cant go on  
Just cause I die when you're gone  
Just cause I think of you in bed, dont let it go to your head,  
If I dim your eyes, one too, too many times,  
Analyse every word you said,  
Dont let it go to your head,  
Dont let it go to your head,  
Dont let it go your head,  
Dont let it go to your head,  
Dont let it go to your head...  
Dont let it go to your head  
Dont let it go to your head...._

Because that's what Edward did. He thought, once he had me, he got me for good. And to be honest, that's pretty much what I thought too.


	9. Tiffany's

**Hey Guys,**

**Here we go then. Chapter 8. This one's gonna be mixed POV. **

**3000+ hits and 54 reviews. wow! I really thought this wasnt gonna go anywhere.**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

The bell over the door rang out loudly as I entered Tiffany's. I took a deep breath and ventured towards the rings. I knew I had to find the perfect ring for Tanya. If I didn't, she would never want to even touch it.

_Right, what did Alice tell you to do?o  
Think of Tanya. Of her personality._ So I did.

Blonde, sexy, beautiful, ostentatious.

And then I saw it. **(a/n:link on profile - very Tanya-ish, don'tcha think?)  
**A square diamond, on a platinum band. Not to mention all the other little diamonds bordering it.

'Excuse me,' I asked the clerk, 'how much is this?' He looked me straight in the eye, and did something completely unexpected. He laughed.

'Like you could afford this ring, kid.' Hah! Said he who looked like he'd just walked in off the streets.

'Actually, I can. Now, tell me how much it costs,' I retorted. He looked taken aback by my abruptness.

'8,300.' Now it was my turn to look shocked. Eight grand! Jeez. The wedding was costing my family a million anyway! The fact that it meade the headlines made me laugh. Thanks to Alice, who was now a world famous party/wedding planner and fashion designer, our family was fairly famous. Rosalie was a model, Emmett a football player, my mom an interior designer to the stars. And then there was me, I did a bit of everything. I acted for a while, but then I got bored and decided to give it a break.

I took out my bank card and processed it in the chip and pin machine. He wrapped it up and gave me it in the little blue box. It was then I turned around and saw Jazz. Tanya and I hitched sticks and moved to Phoenix, so she could be with her family. It was obvious that we would bump into them sometime. But now was a bad time. Lets just say that I didn't particularly want Bella to know that I was going to ask her ex best friend to marry me tonight.

'Hey Jazz,' I muttered,

'Edward! Hi. Can I ask you something?' he said,

'Sure,'

'Help me pick a ring out for Bella, please?' I was shocked to say the least! He, Jazz Parker, was asking me, Edward Cullen, to help pick out a ring for my ex, and childhood best friend, Bella Swan.

'Uh, sure, I guess,' I murmured, and we headed over to wear the engagement rings were.

'Gold or Platinum?' he asked me,  
'A Gold band, she hates platinum,' I answered, and we both looked intently at the gold banded engagement rings.  
'Gotcha!' Jazz exclaimed, and pointed, I followed his finger, and looked at the ring he was pointing at. There was no denying it, the ring was beautiful. Just a simple, thin gold band, with a circular diamond in the center.

'Excuse me,' Jazz said to the clerk, 'how much would the ring be in a 2 carat option?' 2 freaking carats! I only got Tanya one.  
'James Parker! Wow, uh, umm, £19,400' Jaz smiled and processed his card. The clerk wrapped it up in the traditional blue box and Jazz and I headed out of the store. We shook hands, exchanged 'good luck, man's' and went our separate ways.

Wow, Jazz and Bella.

**

* * *

**

**Jazz POV**

Wow. Edward was getting married? That was news to me.

I stopped thinking about the minor distractions and concentrated on the task at hand.

_How the hell was I gonna get Bella Swan to marry me? _The thought alone set me off hyperventilating. It was a scary thought! I didnt want to just ask her straight out, because thay just wasnt going to be special enought. I didnt want to do the old, 'putting the ring in a dessert slash wine glass' because that just _wasnt Bella. _Bella loved to read, she loved the quiet life. And then I knew what I would do. I would hide out in the garden near the fountain that she loved, with a new copy of Wuthering Heights, and the new Muse CD. Then I would get down on one knee and ask her for her hand. It sounded like a plan to me.

I drove home, constantly breaking the speed limit in anticipation. I, James Cam Parker, was going to ask Isabella Marie Swan to marry me. Just the thought of it had me bouncing in my seat.

I can remember when I asked her out all those years ago. I was ever persistent, and would not let it drop. When she said yes, the day after we graduated from college, it was possibly the happiest moment of my life so far. But I guess if she says yes today, that will just have to be bumped down to second. And further and further down the list everytime I see my ring on her finger.

I turned in to my drive, and braced myself as I got out of the car and headed towards the garden.

I heard classical music being played, so I edged further into the garden, towards the fountain, and Bella still didnt see me. I got myself ready and took a deep breath.

'Bella,' I called,  
'Jazz? That you honey?' I smiled, I loved it when she used endearments on me. It just sounded so innocent, so _sweet.  
'_Would you come out for a second, I'm by the fountain?' I asked.

I heard the music pause, and she came out and stood in front of me.

'I have something for you,' I said, winking.  
'Oh really?' she asked, raising one eyebrow skeptically. I handed her the book and CD that I had in my car's glove box. She gasped and smiled.

'Jazz, you shouldn't have!' she exclaimed, and just as I thought, she stood idly fingering the book's cover and reading the blurb. I took the box out of my pocket, and got down on one knee. Her head snapped up and she gasped again.

* * *

**Bella POV**

_Oh my God. I did not just see that. I did not just see him getting down on one knee and taking a blue box out of his pocket. A **Tiffany's **blue box! _

'Bella,' he began, and already I felt my eyes watering, 'I have known you all your life, through school and college. We have always been best friends, and will always be best friends. I have loved you for most of our lives, and now you know you love me too. Bella, I think we're readu for the next step,' The tears were flowing freely now, 'Bella Marie Swan, would you do me the honour, of becoming my wife? I promise to love you forever, and give you my heart.' I was now sobbing uncontrollably, Jazz looked at me, and I could've said so much to him just then. But I didnt. I just nodded, and smiled. That was all I could've said. I wouldve ruined the moment speaking through my sobs.

Wow. I was getting _married?_ Jazz pulled me in and we kissed under the stars. I wondered what Edward would make of this. I tensed up, and Jazz pulled away. He looked puzzled, but then the phone rang, so he couldnt pursue it.

'Hello, Bella Swan here,' I spoke into the reciever.

'Oh My GOD!' Screeched the voice, 'You'll never guess what Belly,' I wondered who the hell this person was. _Belly._ There was only one person that ever called me Belly. And I hadnt seen that person in years, in fact, I hadnt seen her since the day I caught her with her tongue down my boyfriend's throat. And to be honest, I didnt want to start catching up now.

'What, Tanya?' I asked, trying to attempt at a civil tone of voice.

'I'm getting married!' she squealed.

'To who?' I asked, intrigued.

'Edward Masen-Cullen! Just think, my new name, Tanya Denali-Brandon-Cullen! How classy does that sound! Triple barrelled! Oh Bella, I need to plan this wedding down to the finest point. It has to be perfect, special for my darling Eddiekins,' she paused, 'You _have _to be my maid of honor Bella! _Please _say yes!' she whimpered.

'Well Tanya, I have some news too. Big news like yours,' I siad, trying tostop my voice from showing the signs of tears. Edward and Tanya, I didn't know that they would carry on that relationship. I would never have guessed. If he was as sorry as he said he was, would he really have gone back to Tanya?

'Really, Bella?! What?!' She screamed,

'I'm getting married,' I paused, as I heard the sharp intake of breath at the other end of the line, 'To Jazz Parker, no less!' Tanya screamed an ear splitting shriek of wonder. Tanya was busy scribbling something down, I could hear her pen scratching the paper.

'I was wondering Bella, have you set a date yet? Because if you have, you mustn't have the wedding on the 17th December this year. No way, that is when _I'm having mine_.' Just then, I decided to do something that was mean, nasty and spiteful, but it felt good.

'Jazz!' I called,

'Yeah honey?' he answered

'How does the 17th December sound for our wedding, babes?' I asked,

'Yeah, cool.' He replied.

'You! You did that on purpose!' Tanya screeched, 'This Bella, is war. I am determined to make my wedding the best that the showbiz world of the Brandon-Cullens has ever seen. I clicked the reciever down, and smiled inwardly.

'War it is then,' I muttered to myself. I picked up my iPhone and opened the contacts. I scrolled until I could find my secret wepon. Alice Mary Brandon-Cullen.

**

* * *

**

**Alice POV.**

I was pottering around my office, making sure that the girls and guys outside were still working, and werent just messing around, when my phone rang really loudly. _Blah Blah Blah, _by Ke$ha.

'Hello, A la Alice, Alice speaking?'

'Alice, it's me, Bella, I need your help!' _Bella_ was calling me! I hadn't spoken to Bella, since, well, last month!

'Bella? Hey, what do you need, honey?'

'I need you to plan my wedding. You're on a budget of 3.5 million.' Well I wasnt prepared for that. I let out a huge scream of joy; Baby Bella was getting married! Wow! I knew this wedding had to be perfect. I mean, Bella was a multimillionaire model.

'Bella?' I asked,

'Yeah, Alice?'

'Who are you engaged to?'

'Jazz...' At that I let out another squeal! Jazz Parker and Bella. That was so cute. Stuff Edward and Tanya, Bella and Jazz were the golden couple of showbiz.

'Okay, Ali,' she began, 'Here's the thing, Tanya and Edward are getting married on the same day as Jazz and I-' I couldn't bear to listen any longer.

'WHAT?!?!' I bellowed...


	10. An affair, An epiphany, A note

**Hey Guys,**

**The story is kinda coming to a standstill. I am not getting the hits and reviews I got beforehand, and I am thinking about discontinuing the story.**

**If I go ahead with it, this chapter will be the last one - so enjoy it while you can. If I decide to keep writing, then I'll keep writing until I complete it. I don't know why I'm not getting the hits and reviews I was getting - maybe you're all a bit sick of my writing. I'll keep it straight to the point:**

**Do you want me to continue with Baby Bella?**

**Chapter 9. Maybe the last chapter, maybe not, so here goes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my plot and the characters i created, twilight iss all stephenie meyer. :'(**

* * *

**Bella POV**

'WHAT?!?!' She bellowed, causing my phone to buzz.

'I said-' I started,

'I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID BELLA!' she shouted again, louder this time.

'You see, I never really forgave Edward for kissing her, and when she told me that she was getting married to him on the 17th, I just had an adrenaline rush and bitched at her, okay?'

'No it is NOT okay Bella! How do you expect me to choose between my best friend, and my brother? Huh? How?!' I was stumped at that. Stupid Bella!

'But Alice! Cant you do both? Or get Rose to do Edwards?' It was kinda low for me to ask that, but I was clutching at straws. My wedding _needed _to be the best out of Tanya and my own.

'I'll just do both. But you owe me Bella!' She sighed, and I smiled. She definitely was an angel.

'Thanks Ali, and I know I owe you babe. You're an angel. Love you! And, by the way, I want you to be maid of honour for me!'

'Really Bella? Of course I will. But I have to go now. We'll go dress shopping on Wednesday okay?'

Not waiting for an answer, she put the phone down.

I programmed the date into the calendar on my phone and breathed a sigh of relief. That phone call was eventful, to say the least.

Reality hit, and I actually thought about what I'd done. Tanya and Edward Cullen were getting married on the 17th. Me and Jazz Parker were getting married on the same date. I decided to use some common sense and make sure that my wedding was at a different time to Tanya's. I still couldn't stand Tanya, but I'd known Edward forever and I didn't want to ruin his day. As much as it pained me to say, I still loved Edward, but just not enough to chase after him anymore.

"Babe, I'm going to bed now, you coming?" Jazz called from the living room.

"Sure," I replied.

I wasn't up for an energetic night, so I put on some tracksuit bottoms and a baggy T-Shirt, and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light. About fifteen minutes later, I heard Jazz start snoring. He didn't wrap his arms around me like he usually did. Something was off with him.

I drifted off into a deep sleep, until I heard a phone vibrate. I stretched wearily and rubbed my eyes. I reached over to the two phones on the bedside table and grabbed them. Mine was silent. I was sick off the constant vibrating and flashing of the screen so I touched the screen. (Yes we had his and hers iPhones).

_1 new message.  
Message from: Tanya D._

That was weird. Tanya D? Tanya Denali? I was honestly intrigued at who would be texting James at half past midnight, and who the hell was Tanya D?

I opened the message;

_Hey baby,  
Engaged? Same here. Don't wanna be though. Just means I'm tied to that asshole Edward Cullen, especially when you can show me **such **a good time. Meet me at Starbucks tomorrow, 3 pm sharp. Edward's got a photo shoot so my place is free.  
Love you, Tans xx._

So it was Tanya Denali. And the thing was, James was oblivious to it all. He was just layed on my bed, snoring his heart out. I wanted to hit something. How could he, James 'Jazz' Parker, cheat on me, Bella Swan, celebrity it girl of the decade. I know it sounded shallow, but come on!

Well who cares. This is war, and if I want to win, I will. Jazz will just have to pick which side he's on.

Hmm, but if Jazz picks her, I think sabotage might be a good idea. I'm sure Edward would just _love_ to know what his fiancee is getting up to behind closed doors. I wonder what Alice will make of this. And perhaps Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie deserve to know. Not forgetting Carlisle and Esme, and of course, Carmen and Eleazar Denali.

I decided on getting up and getting a glass of water. I got it from the tap, and gulped it down in one.

It was the early hours of the morning and I had just discovered that my fiancee was cheating on me with my ex-boyfriend's fiancee. Not exactly the best thing to be wakened up at say, three o'clock in the morning.

I walked into the living room and switched the TV onto some random entertainment channel.

"So yeah, Jazz Parker and Bella Swan, Tanya Denali and Edward Cullen, all getting married. Rumour has it, on the same day. Call the number below to give your views."

Perfect!

I reached over the arm of the chair to get the house phone. Sabotaging my own wedding must've seemed like a bad idea to some, but to me, it was a great idea. Especially due to my epiphany I had bedore Jazz proposed. And I couldnt have done anything about it.

My epiphany:

_Edward Brandon-Cullen was the love of my life._

And I accepted Jazz's proposal because I was trapped! In a loveless marriage now!

I dialled the number, and a snooty sounding woman picked up.

"Hello, you're here to comment on the double wedding are you?"

"Damn straight. My name's Bella Marie Swan. Call my agent to see if I'm lying." I said,

"Oh my, well, Hi Ms. Swan. What would you like me to do for you," she simpered.

"I want you to broadcast this phonecall. Live, right now." I ordered.

"Umm, okay, it's streaming live...now!"

"Good."

* * *

**Edward POV **

I was sitting in my front room, on the sofa, watching a random entertainment channel, when something caught my attention. Bella's voice live, right now, on this channel!

"Hi everyone watching, it's me, Bella Swan. I'm doing this live because I want y'all to know something. My wedding is off. My fiancee is an evil cheating scumbag, and what's more, he recieved a text from none other than Tanya Denali herself. Do you know what it said?"

"Tell us, Bella!"

"It said: Hey baby, Engaged? Same here. Don't wanna be though. Just means I'm tied to that asshole Edward Cullen, especially when you can show me **such **a good time. Meet me at Starbucks tomorrow, 3 pm sharp. Edward's got a photo shoot so my place is you, Tans xx." Bella burst into tears on the phone to the show.

What the Hell?

I knew what I had to do. I scribbled a note;

_Tanya,_

_I can't believe what you've done to me. It's over. For good._

_Edward._

And i ran to Bella's house.


	11. Goodbyes

Well, at the request of one of my most faithful readers, mysteryisgr8-girl, I am going to finish the story.

**Mostly just for her because she reads it without fail and reviews every chapter. So this one is for you. **

**And, thank you, everyone for your reviews. 77 is not bad at all.**

**This chapter may have some foul language in some elements.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is all SM.**

* * *

**Previously:**

I knew what I had to do. I scribbled a note;

_Tanya,_

_I can't believe what you've done to me. It's over. For good._

_Edward._

And I ran to Bella's house.

* * *

**Edward POV**

**

* * *

**Luckily, Bella didn't live that far away from me, only three blocks.

I peeked in the window, and could see her fragile model's frame curled up in herself on her sofa. I ached to go in and hug her.  
I knocked the door, and she looked up. Her eyes lit up when she noticed me, and she beckoned me to come inside.

"Bella, -" She didnt let me finish, as soon as I opened my mouth to say her name, she leapt into my arms and hugged me until I was breathless. It felt like I was home, at last.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" She whispered, pointing down the hall, making it clear that James was still in bed.

"I heard, on the TV," I told her. And we broke down in each other's arms. I needed her as much as she needed me.

"I'm so sorry Edward," she sobbed, "I had no idea about this, I read his phone, and, and -" She started shaking uncontrollably, her voice going up an octave.

"Shh, Bella. It's okay. I'm here now." I soothed her, rubbing circles into her back.

She calmed down a bit, and we both went over to sit on her sofa. Bella got comfy, sitting right up close to me.

"What the hell is going on here?" shouted a man's voice. Uh-oh. James.

Bella got up off the sofa.

"I could ask the same question," she hissed, eyes narrowing into slits, "considering we're engaged, and you're having it on with Tanya freaking Denali,"

"What?" Jazz cried, "How the hell did you know about it," He screamed at her, "You've been going through my fucking phone again havent you?"

"Yep," Bella said, popping the 'p', "What'cha gonna do about it Jazz? The wedding's off babe, you can go get it on with Tanya all you want now." Bella said, taunting him,

"Really?" Jazz asked, his eyes lighting up, then he pulled a poker face, realising what he just said.

"See Edward," Bella said, turning to me, "he doesn't even try to deny it,"

"I know, Bella," I gloated, grabbing Bella's hand for the whole teasing effect, "shocking, isn't it?"

"Get. Your. Filthy. Hands. Off. Her." James spat at me.

"He's not going anywhere James," Bella said, evenly.

"Fine." He said, and he reached into a drawer in front of him, and pulled out a gun.

"Now, get your hands off her, Edward," he said to me,

I tried to unclasp my hand, but Bella gripped it tighter.

"If that's how you want to play, 'sweetie'" he said.

And he pulled the trigger. My life flashed before my eyes, and time slowed as I watched the bullet skim past my head, and as it buried itself into Bella's side.

She screamed so loud it nearly burst my eardrum. I leapt onto James and punched him so hard he was knocked out. I picked myself up from the floor and knelt beside Bella.

"Stay with me Bella, please," I begged, as I got up and found the phone, dialling 911.

"Help me!" I screamed down the phone. "James Parker has just shot his-my- Bella Swan!"

"Umm, ah. Okay. We'll get someone down there straight away!" The woman squeaked.

The next fifteen minutes were agonizingly painful, I stayed by Bella's side the whole time, and made sure that James did not wake up.

"E-Edward?" Bella whispered, straining to get up,  
"Shh, Bella. We're gonna get help honey," I soothed her, and she closed her eyes and layed down on my lap.

After ten minutes there were police and paramedics storming through the door.

"You're Edward Cullen! He's Jazz Parker? And sh-she-she's Bella Swan!" A cop started stuttering. Way to piss me off, dude. Start acting all freaky on me.

"Look pal, would you stop acting all starstruck please? Bella just got shot, she needs to go to a hospital!" I screamed at them.

The paramedics took Bella to the hospital, and revived James. They took us to the station to get our statements, and gave both of me a warning, thanks to my hot shot lawyer. James however, did not get off so lightly. He got community service for a year, he has a restraining order against Bella and myself, and everyone associated with us. A few weeks later, Bella and I got together, and I asked her to marry me.

* * *

_12 years later... _

* * *

**Bella POV**

I sat up on my bed, rubbed my eyes and smiled, thinking about the way he proposed to me. Edward made it perfect, he let me choose the ring, bought me dinner at my favourite restaurant; _La Belle._ Everything was perfect. Our wedding was beautiful, thanks to my pixie sister-in-law and our best friend, Rosalie. They were all there at the births of our two children, Renesmee Carlie, and Charles Nathaniel. Well, everything except from the news I recieved a month ago.

_-Flashback-_

_"EDWARD!" I screamed, and heard him come running, "Look at this! A lump on my boob!"_

_"Bella sweetie, its probably nothing. Now come on, we're running late for the party!"_

_"I need to get it checked out by our doctor Edward, what if its not nothing?"_

_-End Flashback-_

My suspicions were confirmed. I had breast cancer, and I was dying rapidly.

A week ago I was rushed into hospital, because the consultant said the cancer had spread into my lungs. I could not breathe on my own. I was attatched to a life support machine, and today, my birthday, was the day they were coming to switch it off.

Edward and my children walked into the room, shortly followed by Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Everyone had tears streaming down their cheeks.

"Happy Birthday Mommy," whispered Renesmee.

Edward came over to my bedside, and sat beside me.

"Happy Birthday, my love," he said,

"Thank you Edward. I love you. Forever and always." And with that, he switched it off.

* * *

A letter, from Bella:

_My darling Edward,_

_I thank you for your great kindness, for sparing me of my pain and suffering, on many occasions. You have always been there for me, and I know that we will be together, someday.  
You have made me the happiest woman, so many times, and I hope that I have made you happy too.  
Edward, you have given me three of the greatest gifts a man could give a woman:  
Love, a marriage, and two beautiful children.  
Look after our babies, Renesmee and Charles, although they are not babies anymore._

_For Renesmee, my 11 year old daughter, who is as beautiful as the rising sun;  
-My tiffany platinum and diamond neclace, which was the first thing she wore of 'mommy's' -worth three million dollars with tax.  
-A trust fund totalling seven point five million dollars.  
-The London house_

_For Charles, my handsome eight year old son,  
-A trust fund totalling ten point five million dollars.  
-Our New York home._

_Edward, I trust you to keep our family home in Los Angeles in order, and to share out my things with our family. I also hope that you will give two million dollars of my life insurance to the Cancer Research fund, and to give them all of my contacts, PR wise._

_I love you my darling,  
I thank you for saving me from myself so many times._

_Forever yours;  
Your baby bella._

_

* * *

_**And then It is over.**

**I dont know what the whole ending bit is like to you as my readers, but i hope that you have enjoyed my story.  
XXXX**

**P.S: I think I may do a next-gen fic and perhaps some one-shots to go with the story, i.e: the children being born, the wedding etc.**

**Poll on my profile to vote!  
**


End file.
